


Valentine's Day

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, cute drabble for vtd, romancing, some minor mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro and Curtis spend their first Valentine's day together.





	Valentine's Day

"Tell me you love me." 

Shiro turns to his husband, smiling. They're in the middle of their first Valentine's day—their wedding was only two months ago, but that feeling is still there. How long had they been together now?

"Of course I love you." 

Curtis smiles shyly. "Then you know I love you, too." 

Of course Shiro knows that. It was part of their orders that came down the pipe from The Powers That Be on December 14th. That was when they were married. Actually, If Shiro is honest with himself, it was the first time he had even looked at Curtis.

The love had come as a surprise to Shiro—he had always assumed that his love life would go in another direction. He had, after all, been given seven seasons of a love story with someone else. 

But when TPTB tell you you're in love, well...

Who was Shiro to decide? 

"We're so lucky, Curtis."

Curtis's mouth drops. "Adam. My name is Adam." 

Shiro quizzically stares at his husband. "No, you're Curtis." 

Curtis—Adam?—shakes his head. "No. My name is Adam Curtis." 

Shiro shrugs. "Okay, then. Adam." 

"How could you not know my name?" 

Shiro shrugs. "Well, I don't really know your face very well. I mean, I thought I was marrying a guy with a mullet from Robotech."

This seemed to make Curti—Adam—shrug. "Good point. Now, let's go be in love for six seconds so that DreamWorks can try and get all those LGBT Awards." 

And they lived happily ever after. 

Or something.


End file.
